boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Johannson
Rose Johannson was a friend of Luke Norris and Charles in 2012. Biography Origins Rose Johannson was born in the mid-1990s. Her parentage is unknown. It is also unknown how she met Luke Norris or Carl. Second School War At the beginning of the 2012–2013 school year, Rose hung out with Norris and Carl and they met Charles. By this point, she had developed a crush on Carl. Johannson also encountered Valiera Nelson and Miranda Patrick, and she remarked that both of them were pretty. They also met Jamie and a boy who loved weed and tripped on his skateboard. September of 2012 The following week, Charles got Johannson's phone number. She was first contacted via text message from Charles' mother, and again verbally by Charles himself, who had intended to invite her to a recreational facility and regretfully said his mother had already passed on the invitation. Apparently, Johannson went to Homecoming with Carl. Shortly afterwards, she encountered Charles, Nelson, and several other familiar faces. When Rose left the bench, Charles joked that he and Nelson were "just two losers on a bench", prompting Nelson to scoff and stand up. However, Johannson asked him to leave, so as he headed for class, he bade everyone farewell. A failed meeting On September 17, Rose Johannson agreed to meet together with Charles at his house so he could help her with her homework. The following morning, Johannson went with Charles and three of their friends to get food from a gas station. Charles bought her a candy bar. She was later seen in the Counseling Office. Three days later, Johannson asked if he could meet at her house instead, and he said yes. Unfortunately, Johannson's father prevented her from going, for an unknown reason. Leaving Kelly behind Nearly a month later, she ditched Carl and began dating an undisclosed girl. Physical description Rose Johannson is fleshy and short, and her lips are very pink. Her eyes are brown. She has a nose piercing that resembles that of Miranda Patrick, to an extent. She has blonde hair. Personality and traits Rose was very silly and sedimental. She was lively and loved to be the center of attention, but tended to react in an extreme way to everyday situations, either laughing or crying hysterically and could be easily offended or emotional. She was also known to squeal and the giggle at certain things and did so frequently. She stood quite in contrast with the far more pragmatic Luke Norris. Rose is bisexual, as she is attracted to Carl but eventually ditched him for someone else. Relationships Carl It is unknown when Rose developed a crush on Carl, but she took to complimenting him and flirting with him, which Carl seemed surprised and flattered by, the two ended up in a romantic relationship, or something similar to one. The romance consisted mostly of making out, often in public and in the school corridors. Charles Rose met Charles in 2012 at the beginning of the year. He found Rose to be very strange, but very likable. He also got her phone number. However, after she failed to meet up with him twice and she never compensated him for buying her candy, he began to distrust her. Luke Norris Rose is known to get along with Luke Norris. How long they have known each other is a mystery. Appearances * Category:1990s births Category:Bisexuals Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Instagram users Category:Neutral individuals Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals